1. Field
The following description relates to an antenna apparatus. More particularly, the description relates to an antenna apparatus with a reconfigurable radiation pattern for various environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Demands for a high quality multimedia service using a wireless mobile communication technology are rapidly increasing. Wireless communication technology capable of transmitting and receiving information faster, while generating less error, also is in demand. In the accordance with such wireless communication technology, a proposed Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna has a plurality of multiple antenna elements uniquely arranged to perform operations with multiple inputs and outputs.
The MIMO antenna has the benefits of enhancing data transmission speed in a specific range, and of increasing a system range for a specific data transmission speed. For these reasons, MIMO antennas are used in a wide range of wireless devices and are primarily used in various wireless devices. In particular, MIMO antennas are used in portable mobile communication terminals. Consequently, there is a recent trend towards more compact MIMO antennas.
In addition, the radiation patterns of the plurality of antenna elements which configure the MIMO antennas are closely correlated with communication performance of the MIMO antenna system. Thus, research and development regarding the MIMO antenna with radiation patterns and capabilities to operate in diverse environments with various obstacles are constantly required.